Lean on Me
by Mushucollins15
Summary: Chris hurts his leg during Glee rehearsal, and Darren is there to help him out.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic on here, so I hope you like it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Wow," Chris breathed out with shock as he read over his insane script for the next episode. He had mentioned before how flexible he was, but he had no idea that the writers would make him do any actual stunts besides kneeling against the ground(which was a piece of cake), but right there, page 6, it said the words, "<em>Kurt backs up a few steps and does a backbend then flips his legs up into a handstand."<em>

_I can do that. _Chris thought with a smile. _It might even impress Darren. _Yes, he had already accepted the fact that Darren was straight, but he could still like him, right? _Right. _

"So you read the script huh?" A cheery voice said right behind him. _Speak of the devil, _Chris thought, turning his head to see none other than Darren standing with a rolled up piece of paper in his hand, most likely his own script, and smiling.

"Yeah," he replied, smiling at him in return. "I think it's pretty good."

"So do I!" Darren said, taking the seat next to Chris' and sitting down. "So you can actually do a handstand?" he added with an amused smile.

"Of course I can," Chris replied rolling his eyes.

Jumping out of his seat, Darren nearly squealed "Lemme see Chris, pretty please?" pulling Chris out of his own chair as well.

Startled at the outburst, Chris widened his eyes and pulled his hand back. He shook his finger at Darren and said "Not until rehearsal!"

Chris could literally _see _Darren's spirit go down and he felt kind of bad. "But," he added, making Darren look up from his twisted hands with a hopeful smile. "Maybe I could do a couple front flips for you afterwards."

Darren grinned hugely and said, "Okay!" hugging Chris then running away, clapping his feet together in joy.

Chris couldn't help but watch him as he ran, grinning and more excited than ever for rehearsal.

"Okay, action!"

Chris glanced at Darren, and keeping with the script, winking at him before bending back and placing his hands on the ground with a grunt. He proceeded to pull himself up into a handstand. When they called "Alright cut, good shoot guys!" Chris started to come back down. Losing his balance, he gave a shriek and flailed his legs while Darren gasped, going to catch him. Chris tried to land back on his feet, but when he did, his knee bent the wrong way and he howled in pain before falling to the floor.

He had felt something snap. _Oh god, _Chris thought grabbing frantically at his leg, crying out. He could hear Darren yell, "Oh my god, Chris! Are you okay?" but he really wasn't paying attention. His leg felt like it was bent at the knee the wrong way, and all he could do was stare at it as it started to change color from his normal pale complexion to a dark shade of blue, almost purple.

"Okay guys, let's get Chris here to the hospital," the director said calmly, and Chris looked up in time to see Darren shoot daggers at him and start to snap something at him.

"Darren," Chris started, making him turn around. "Just take me to the hospital."

"Yeah," he said, startled. "Yeah," and then he picked Chris up, mindful of his leg, and said a comment about Chris weighing a buck-fifty soaking wet, but all Chris could focus on was the fact that Darren was _carrying him. _It was weird how he could be so blissfully happy even when he had probably just broken his leg. He didn't really care though.

As Darren carried him out of the recording area and outside into the blistering heat, Chris noticed that he was walking really slowly, and was holding him gently, as though the boy with the broken leg would break into little pieces if he so much as even shifted him in his arms.

"Um, Darren?" he said, making him stop in his slow trudge. "Can you get me there before hell freezes over? I mean, snails are moving faster than us!" Darren's eyebrows furrowed and he started walking, faster than before.

"Well, I don't want to hurt you any more than you already are," Darren replied with worry.

"Darren, I'm not going to die. My leg might turn out worse if you don't hurry though!" Oh, well that made him nearly start running.

When they got to his car, with Darren sweating and looking tired, he set Chris in the back seat, and lifted his leg onto it, making him cry out in pain. "Sorry!" Blaine screeched, freezing his hands.

"It's fine," Chris hissed through gritted teeth. Darren ran to the driver's side of the car, and pulled out of the parking lot, nearly hitting an old lady in a pink car.

"Move grandma!" Darren bellowed out the window.

"Darren!" Chris yelled. "You'd better not kill us before we even get to the hospital! And don't yell at old people!"

He was silent for a moment before turning on the radio, and they listened to _Secrets _by Owl City silently, Chris staring out the window and Darren occasionally watching him from the front. The next song turned on, and both of their eyes snapped to meet each other's when they realized what it was.

"Candles, huh?" Chris said with a smirk.

"I guess!" Darren replied letting out a quick laugh. Then he started singing "All the games you played, the promises you made. Couldn't finish what you started only darkness still remains."

Chris joined in, singing Kurt's part, and they kept singing, grinning hugely at each other until the car pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, and Darren carried in through the Emergency Room doors. Chris didn't want to admit it, but he kind of liked having Darren carry him around. _I could get used to this,_ he thought, feeling his lips unintentionally turning up at the thought.

Darren ran up to the desk to talk to the irritated looking lady at the front and was taken aback as she muttered "Yeah?" without so much as a smile.

"Um, yeah, my friend," he stuttered. "We think he broke his leg."

"He's going to need to fill these forms out." she said, pretty much throwing the papers and pen at him.

"O-okay, thanks," Darren replied, backing away.

She grunted, and he walked over to Chris with a frown.

"Geez, what was up her ass?" Chris whispered, chuckling.

"I have no idea. So fill out these forms then they'll get a doctor for us."

"I know how it works," Chris said, rolling his eyes.

After filling out the forms and having that desk lady(apparently named Stacy) stare at them both weirdly when Darren carried Chris in, they were both seated in Dr. Carlson's office. Chris was seated on the bed, and Darren was seated on the spinning doctor's chair after having a freak out and begging the doctor to try it out. He was feeling Chris' leg, making him squeal uncomfortably and Darren flinch in his seat. Afterwards, he stood up, and put his glasses on, starting to fill out a form.

"I'm pretty sure it's broken," he said, not looking up from his form. "But I'll schedule a x-ray just to check, okay?" he finished, quickly smiling up at him.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks doc." When the doctor walked out, Chris put his hands in his face. "I really hope it's a clean break. I want to be able to dance still."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," he heard Darren say with a chuckle, and he looked up to see him spinning really fast in the chair, his arms stretched out. Trying to silence a laugh, he stopped the spinning boy and watched him as he nearly fell over, dizzy. "No seriously," he said, still almost falling over, "You'll be fine." He caught Chris' eye and nodded assuringly, making him feel so much better.

About an hour later, the doctor came back with the x-rays, letting him know that it was a clean break and should heal just fine. Chris didn't know how long he had been holding his breath, but when he let himself breathe again, he felt so much better.

"See?" Darren said grabbing his shoulder. "It's all going to be fine!"

Once the doctor got him into a cast and assigned him pain medication and crutches, he let them leave, wishing Chris well and telling him that his daughter really loved him and Darren in Glee. Before leaving, both Chris and Darren signed something for his daughter, and then they left, stopping to pick up food on the way.

McDonald's wasn't healthy, they knew that, but neither really cared. Chris was really enjoying his chicken sandwich, Darren his chicken nuggets.

Glancing over, Darren made a disgusted sound. "I don't know how you can drink _diet _coke." He made a gagging sound then added "Gross."

"Hey," Chris said, offended. "I love diet coke. So be quiet. And you're the one that's drinking apple juice."

"Well apple juice is fucking delicious, especially Minute Maid. And it's healthy." Darren replied defensively.

"Whatever."

Even though Chris could walk fine with the crutches, Darren insisted that he carry him. And Chris really wasn't going to argue with him too much. Once they got back to the set, they were surrounded by worried glares and people questioning him crazily.

"You guys are driving me crazy!" Chris yelled silencing them all. "I'm going to my trailer. Darren?"

His head snapped up before he muttered "Right." and picked him and his crutches up. "Sorry guys, he's had a stressful day. He'll explain later." Darren gave them all apologetic looks before walking away towards Chris' place.

Chris leaned his head against Darren's shoulder and groaned, frustrated.

"They're just worried about you, you know." Darren said softly.

"Yeah, I know, but it's not like I died." Chris snapped. "Sorry, I shouldn't be yelling at you."

"Nah, that's alright." Darren said, smiling down at him. "I kind of understand where you're coming from."

Kicking open the door of his trailer, Darren carried Chris to his bed and set him down gently. And went to walk out.

"Darren?"

He turned around to face an upset Chris, who was reaching a hand towards the floor. "Um, can you get the remote for me?"

Darren chuckled and grabbed it for him, patting him on the arm. "See you later."

"Thanks for coming today Darren." Chris said with a shy smile.

"Now what kind of a friend would I be if I didn't carry you around when you broke your leg?" Darren replied with a wink, walking out.

Chris watched tv for a while before falling asleep, his leg feeling incredibly heavy on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know it took me forever to finally get a second chapter for this story done, but better late than never!**

**I wrote the first part of it and my amazing friend Sabrina wrote the second part. I think we'll each take turns writing a chapter of this, so the next one is mine! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Darren was fully aware that Chris would be so pissed at him for this, but he really didn't care. Giving the get-well card to Amber, he said "Get everyone to sign this please. Just pass it around. It's for Chris."<br>She rolled her eyes and looked at him weirdly. "You know, he's going to be ticked."  
>"Yeah, I know." Darren replied grinning.<br>Amber laughed and patted him on the arm. "I'll go to your funeral."  
>Darren made a show of putting his hand on his chest and gasping, saying "Oh Amber, I'm so touched!"<br>She punched him lightly on the arm, muttering "shut up" before signing the card and going to hand it off to someone else.  
>Darren watched, grinning, and then started walking to Chris' trailer, knowing he's probably not awake, because it is only noon. He finally got a break from shooting and got to sleep in. But he really should get up to eat, and Darren would end up getting his food for him, so he might as well ask him now.<br>When he knocked a light tune on the door, there was no answer. He walked in and found Chris in the exact position Darren had left him in last night, still fast asleep.  
>Darren grinned and sat on the edge of the bed, staring for a moment before poking him and singing out "Chriiissssss! Wake up!"<br>Chris opened his eyes and glared at Darren. He gave him the middle finger and turned in the blankets onto his side, muttering "What do you want?"  
>"Well that wasn't very nice." Darren said, pouting. "I just came here to ask if you wanted something to eat."<br>"No. I want to sleep, Darren."  
>"I think you want some food," Darren insisted, poking Chris some more.<br>Chris growled in frustration and turned to face Darren angrily. "Fine. I'm up now. What were you going to get?"  
>Darren smiled and replied "Pizza."<br>Chris groaned, slumping back down to the bed.

Darren ordered a pepperoni and mushroom pizza. Not only was Chris not hungry, he was allergic to mushrooms. But all he could do was stare and smile at that big goober trying to talk with his mouth full. He picked some of the cheese off to make it look like he had eaten some of it to please Darren before hopping over into the bathroom. After he had done his business and opened the door he was rushed by Darren, who was carrying his crutches.

Chris jumped and nearly fell backwards into the bathroom, luckily Darren grabbed his shirt and pulled him up. Chris sighed and tried flatten out the wrinkles in the shirt with his hands. "Well now you've gone and stretched it."

"It's only an undershirt," Darren said fixing the crutches under Chris to get him off his leg, "And it doesn't matter. What matters is you not hurting yourself even more."

"Maybe I want to complete the outfit. Maybe go with a black eye. Tell people I got it in the War." He moved himself swiftly on his crutches towards the couch.

"That's not very funny."

"I think it's funny."

"No I mean, I nearly had a heart attack when you broke your leg. I would full on die if you hurt yourself anymore." Darren said stepping in front of the TV.

Chris sighed and moved his hands frantically to get Darren to move out of the way. "Hey!"

Darren bent over and turned the TV off before sitting on the coffee table in front of Chris.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Darren pouted.

Chris rolled his eyes and stretched himself out on the couch. "My leg hurts and I'm still tired."

"Well take some Advil and get..untired. I want to take you out today."

"Oh god." Chris groaned and hid his face in a pillow.

About thirty minutes of watching a rerun of Charmed, Darren's phone rang and he had to slip out of the trailer and leave. It upset Chris because whenever he had Charmed on Darren would always stay and watch it with him. Though he really didn't mind, he wasn't about to go ANYWHERE with Darren. He'd rather just stay off his leg and just hide away from the goober.

Chris turned off the TV and hopped into the shower and got himself dressed to start his day at four in the afternoon. It seemed to Darren that Chris had slept long but the reality of it was that Chris hardly got more than three hours in. He just told himself it was his leg and the Doritos he ate before bed. But Chris could not deny that he really couldn't because his mind was swarming and filling him up with butterfly feelings about Darren. He thought about the way he carried him and the way he treated him after his leg broke.

Chris wished and prayed that the relationship that he had with Darren would be more than just friendship but he knows that it will never be that way. Plus, he doesn't want to scare the big goober off by admitting he had a crush on him. Even though a couple weeks ago he was pretty sure he saw Darren beam like a little school girl when he showed him what he could do with sai swords.

Chris is almost 100% sure that Lea was the one who had texted Darren before he had rushed out of the trailer. He could tell because for each person in his contacts Darren has a different Disney song as their ringtones. And unless he had recently changed it, Lea's song was Under the Sea from The Little Mermaid. And if Chris could recall he knows his Disney song is Friend Like Me from Aladdin. Which was one of the coolest compliments he could've ever received from Darren without him actually trying.

All of that was besides the point though, he still really wanted to know what made Darren rush out like that. After doing his hair and checking it twice in the mirror he attempts to pace back and forth but fails and topples over because of the lack of crutches.

He had searched high and low and was whole heartily starting to believe that while in the shower the damn Goober himself snuck into his trailer and stole them. Bastard.

Chris managed to pull himself over to his sink and take two more of this pain relief pills with the tap. Then he pulled himself up on the counter to get a better view of the trailer. And still his crutches were nowhere to be seen.

Chris sighed and put his head in his hands. The last thing he needed was for Darren to pull a stunt and have it ultimately backfire at Chris.

Suddenly there was a knocking at the window above the sink, right behind where Chris was sitting. He jumped and spun around so fast it could have given him whiplash. He looked out and all he could see were two crutches dancing in plain view. Then there were curls. Darren started jumping up and down in order to see in the window. Chris quickly pulled down the curtain and hobbled to the door. When he opened it, Darren was standing on the crutches and using them as stilts.

"Darren! What the hell are you doing?"

Darren couldn't stop giggling. And because so, he fell over and landed on his ass. The crutches went to either side of him. "Would you believe I'm trying to get a broken leg so we can be twins?"

"Darren", Chris warned.

"Okay! Okay!" Darren said as he got up and picked up the crutches. "I took these because I knew that it would be the only way to get you out of you trailer."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Darren. Give me my damn crutches before I hurt myself."

"Nope!" Darren protested, crossing his arms and letting the crutches fall to his sides. "You are coming with me even if I have to carry you."

"Darren-"

"THERE IS NO WAY YOU SHALL DEFEAT ME!" Darren dramatized with a deep voice and a finger on his upper lip to represent a mustache.

"Darren."

"YOU SHALL NOT ESCAPE!"

Chris sighed and then plopped himself down on one of the steps to his trailer. "Will there be free food?"

"Yes." Darren grinned.

"Then…fine just take me."

The next thing Chris knows is that he's being swept off his feet and into Darren's arms. It was a pretty natural feel and he really enjoyed him carrying him like this. It gave him an excuses to wrap his hands around Darren's neck and play with the mess of curls on the back of his head.

Chris spent the 3 minute trip of Darren carrying him by staring at his striking features. From his beautiful hazel eyes to his dark stubble. He couldn't help but sigh at how beautiful his friend was.

Before he knows it Darren was carrying him into Stage 5. Stage 5 being where he broke his leg in the first place.

"You're not going to make me dance again…are you?" Chris asked as soon as they got through the door.

Darren stopped walking abruptly and looked down at Chris for a whole 5 seconds before bursting out laughing. "What? Chris…no."

Then, all of a sudden, the room wasn't so pitch black anymore. One by one the lights were flickering on. And as soon as the last one switched on, Chris was surprised to hear a unison scream of "SURPRISE!" behind him.

Darren slowly turned so both him and Chris could face the entire cast. The stage was set up kind of like a party. They had tables with food on them and chairs all around. Chris saw one poster hanging on the wall that said "Get Well Soon". That's when he knew the party was actually for him.

He sighed and put on a smile, "You guys do know it's not my birthday, right?"

The group laughed before Lea started to skip over to Darren and Chris. "Darren! Put the poor guy before you drop him! He's not a baby, ya know. Just a cripple."

Chris could tell she was joking but that didn't stop him from noticing Darren tightening his grip around him.

"It's fine Lea I got him," he said through a smile, "Hey how about you go turn the music back on."

Lea shrugged and disappeared to the back. Darren walked Chris over to the rest of the group and sat him down in a seat in the middle of the chaos. A couple of people came over and hugged Chris, wishing him to get well soon, before Chris was left alone for about 5 minutes. In those 5 minutes, he really wished he had brought his crutches.

Suddenly, there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Amber smiling down at him.

"Hi boo!" Amber laughed and bent down to hug him.

"Hey Amber." Chris genuinely smiled at her.

"Were you surprised?" She said pulling a chair over next to Chris so she could sit down next to him.

"Um…yeah." Chris followed Amber as she started to blush and look down into her lap. "Did you do this for me?"

Amber sighed and smiled, turning her head back up to look at Chris. "No. But I wish I did. It was a cute idea."

Chris just shrugged and looked down at his shoes. He had an idea of who did it, but he just wanted his accusation to be confirmed. "Well then who did it?"

She smiled and looked at a table in the back where a couple people were sitting. "Darren."

"Oh."

She laughed and patted him on the knee. "Don't hold a grudge against him. It was actually a really cute idea." She stood up and brushed imaginary dust off her shirt. "You want me to get you any food?"

Chris looked from his shoes up to his friend and nodded, "Yeah that would be great."

As soon as Amber left he got a lap full of Darren.

"Enjoying yourself?" He grinned.

"Well since you planned it I guess it would be rude if I said no." Chris smirked and started bouncing Darren on his knees.

"So…you are enjoying yourself?"

Chris sighed, "Yes, Darren, the party is fine. Thank you."

"Well don't thank me yet," Darren hopped off of Chris, "I still have something to give you."

"Is it a puppy?"

"…Kind of…"

Amber walked over and placed the plate of food on Chris's lap. "Bon Appétit!"

The party got better as the night went on and as more and more alcohol was being consumed. Chris still couldn't dance yet and that upset him. There was numerous jokes about Chris now being able to play the perfect Artie now because he was crippled. Even though Chris doesn't like people making a big deal out of things, he was still appreciative that Darren planned this for him. And he actually was starting to feel a little better.

After the party had ended Chris thought he would be the one to carry Darren to his trailer. But Darren was able to sober up enough to carry Chris back. This time, he was less cautious of dropping him. Darren practically sprinted back to Chris's trailer, making car noises and all. Looking back on it, that was probably the scariest moment of his life but as Darren was doing, he couldn't help but laugh and play along.

Once Darren made a screeching car sound he dropped Chris off on his trailer steps. After sitting down Darren had joined him, resting his head on Chris's shoulder.

Chris sighed, letting the moment sink in. The moment died when Darren put a big piece of paper under his nose.

He raised an eyebrow, taking the paper. "What's this?"

"It's a…" Darren smiled and opened it for him, "It's a Get Well Soon card. I had everyone sign it and write a message."

Chris smiled down at the card when he started to feel tears forming in his eyes. "Darren…Darren you didn't have to do this. You didn't have to do any of this."

"Well…I know but…I wanted to."

The next thing Chris knows, there are lips being pressed against his own. It takes a couple of seconds of shock before he realizes what's happening and then melts into the kiss. Chris cups Darren's cheek with his hand as an attempt to deepen the kiss, but Darren abruptly pulls back.

Darren's eyes are wide, like a deer caught in headlights.

"I…I'm so sorry." Darren stammers out before he jumps up and starts running.

Chris pulls himself up on the railing of the stairs and shouts, "DARREN!"

But he's already gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Um, I'm really not sure what to say about this. It wasn't intended to go this direction, it was my friend's idea. **

**This is my first time writing smut(not even sure if it's that exactly) so please let me know how I did and if I should ever write this stuff again. **

**Okay, so thanks everyone!**

* * *

><p>Feeling groggy, Chris rolled over on the bed, hitting his hand on the alarm clock. Cursing, he sat up, looking around his trailer. He had barely slept after what had happened last night, his body wanted to go to sleep, but his mind refused to let him.<p>

_What the fuck was that? _Chris thought as he spooned some lucky charms into his mouth after he had showered, which wasn't very easy considering the huge cast on his leg, so he was pretty grumpy.

Darren had kissed him. His totally _straight _friend _kissed him. _

_But if it helps, Darren is the gayest straight man I know, _he thought with a chuckle.

There was a creak from behind him, and he spun in the chair, his cast nearly hitting some papers off of his coffee table, to see Lea looking sullen. "What did you do to him?" was all she said when he greeted her.

"What? What do you mean?" Chris asked, shocked at her bluntness.

"Darren." She stated. "What did you do to him?"

Chris turned back around, trying to not look her in the eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Lea."

"Bull," she said harshly. "He looks depressed and all sad, and you were the last person he was with!" Lea crossed her arms, expecting an answer.

He just shrugged, still not looking and eating some more of his now soggy cereal. Pushing it around the bowl, he suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore, so he decided to just rinse the bowl out and throw it into the sink with a sigh, kind of glad that his chair was so close to the sink so he didn't have to actually get up.

"Fine, I'll go and talk to him," he muttered just so she would leave.

"Thanks Chris!" Lea exclaimed; her happy self again. As soon as she left, Chris collapsed on the couch and screamed into one of the pillows. "What am I going to do?" He screeched, throwing it across the room and knocking a lamp over, cringing as it shattered into pieces on the floor.

Looking around, Chris' forehead scrunched up when he couldn't find his crutches. He could get around his trailer just fine without them, but going out in public would be impossible. _Oh shit, _he thought suddenly. _Darren has them. _

There was no way he could avoid the boy now.

* * *

><p>"Darren, answer your damn phone or I swear I'm going to call the cops!" Chris said, threatening the answering machine that he could hear over the phone. It was around the tenth time he had called, and there was no answer each time. Chris figured Darren would ignore him, but he couldn't believe that he would ignore <em>ten <em>phone calls. _What if I was being raped? _He thought angrily, punching in the number one last time. _I could be dying right now Darren._

"What?" He heard a sad voice sigh over the other end of the phone, and he frowned.

"Listen Darren, I know you're trying to avoid me right now, and I don't blame you, but you have my crutches, and I can't exactly go anywhere without them, can I?"

"Wait, what?" Darren said on the other line. "I thought you were calling me to tell me to leave you alone or something."

Chris narrowed his eyes. "Really, Darren? Now why on Earth would I do that?"

"Because," he heard the unease in his voice. "Because I kissed you."

"And? I really don't see what that has to do wit-"

"And because I really want to kiss you again," Darren spoke up, sounding nervous.

Chris choked on air, bugging his eyes out as he tried to process what he had just heard. "You what?" Trying to make sense of this, Chris looked around the room frantically. _I have to be dreaming. I have to be._ He pinched himself and squealed. _Okay, not dreaming._

Darren sighed. "Listen Chris, I know I made it obvious that we were just friends, but I could always tell you wanted something..more. And the thing is, recently I realized, I do too." Chris gasped, still not believing what he was hearing.

"So can I please-" the trailer of his door opened swiftly as Darren himself walked into the small room. "Can I please just kiss you again?"

Staring in shock, Chris blinked for a second, taking in the boy with his curly hair and stubble. He smiled slowly, realization sweeping in, and he could barely say "Yes" before Darren had walked over and leaned over to connect his lips with his own. The contact took his breath away, sent a million electric shocks up Chris' body, and he groaned at the contact.

Darren pulled back, his eyes surprisingly dark. "So, that's a yes?" he breathed out against Chris' lips.

"Fuck yes it is." Chris said before pulling Darren by the neck to him, crashing their lips together. Chris had never felt anything like it. When they kissed as Blaine and Kurt, it was different, gentle. This was everything but; heated, rushed, and so much _better _as their tongues battled for dominance in each other's mouths.

"Damn it Chris," Darren's voice rumbled as they separated for breath. Darren kneeled down, straddling the smaller boy, his face still within inches of Chris'. "You're so good at this."

"I know," Chris couldn't help but say, chuckling.

Darren just smirked, leaning closer again, and Chris, expecting to be kissed again, puckered his lips slightly. Chris let out a gasp of shock when Darren's lips didn't meet his own, but his neck, peppering light kisses and licks in a trail.

"Oh, _oh, okayDarrenthatfeelsgood." _Chris choked out, gripping onto the other boy's hair for dear life, trying to somehow pull him closer than he already was. Stretching his head back so Darren could reach more parts of his neck, he groaned very audibly when he felt teeth being dug into his skin.

He could feel Darren rutting against him, but what he could _really _feel was how hard he was as he was rubbing against his own hardness, making him groan deep in his throat as he tried to buck upwards, somehow getting more friction.

Chris wasn't the only one making noise though; Darren couldn't keep silent the whole time. Groans and heavy pants echoed in the small trailer.

Darren apparently didn't think this was enough, so he pushed Chris so he was lying back on the couch, his broken leg hanging off of the edge. Straddling him, Darren kissed him again, all teeth and tongue as he started to rut against him again, more rough and desperate

"F-fuck Darren," Chris said, bringing his hips up to met Darren's with a low whine. "I'm- I'm close."

Biting Chris' neck and causing him to arch his back desperately, Darren groaned "So am I."

There was a strong heat building up in Chris' stomach, and his stomach tightened and tightened. Darren bit his neck and crashed his hips to Chris' again, and that was it. "Darren!" he screamed out, arching his back again and gasping, his mouth hanging open. Darren was still rubbing their hips together, and everything was so sensitive, all he could do was whine as he took it.

Darren just kept rutting against him, sweating and perfect, his face scrunched because he hadn't come yet, so Chris decided to help him out.

Ignoring the wetness in his new pants, Chris grabbed Darren by the ass, and started kissing his neck and face as they rutted together. Chris placed his foot against the bottom of the couch and starting pushing up to meet Darren's thrusts, making the other boy whine. Darren placed his face into the crevice of Chris' neck as they kept thrusting, biting one place so hard, Chris was positive he would have a hickey later.

A couple of quick thrusts later, Chris could hear Darren groan "_OhmygodChris" _as he stopped moving against him. Chris gave an evil grin and grabbed him by the ass harder and started roughly pushing their hips together again as Darren came, panting against his neck.

"Shit, shit," Darren gasped as Chris kept pushing against him, feeling extremely sensitive and uncomfortable in his now wet jeans.

Eventually, Chris got too tired and just collapsed onto the cough with a grunt, letting Darren kiss him, now gently and carefully. This time, Chris was the one who pushed his tongue into the other's mouth, earning a gasp from the other boy.

They leaned their foreheads together; still a little out of breath, and Darren chuckled. "So," he said smiling. "Can I take you out some time?"


End file.
